yomawarifandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Spirit
The Mirror Spirit is a large cursed mirror that sits inside a storage room inside the Library of the Second Town. Appearance This Spirit takes the appearance of a large mirror with a golden frame. It has two golden legs in order to hold the heavy mirror upright. When it creates reflective copies of its targets, it creates them with a much more darker tone of color than the original target. Behavior This Spirit is only dangerous when it is exposed to light. When it has any light shining on the mirror, it can reflect anything in sight. This gives it the ability to create copies of anyone it reflects. It then uses these copies to kill its victims. In order to render this Spirit powerless, it must robbed of all its light sources that are shining on it so it can no no longer reflect anything, which means it can no longer make doppelgangers. Another option is to cover the mirror itself with a cloth or an object that can completely block out any light from shining on the mirror. Plot Chapter 3: Nighttime (Midnight Shadows) Yui suddenly finds herself inside the lowest floor of the Library after unconsciously teleporting there to escape Mr. Kotowari. As Yui tries to find a way out, she ended up entering the storage room where the Mirror Spirit was being kept in. Being too dark, Yui fixed the flickering lamps in order to get them all to turn on. However, once Yui fixed them all, the cloth covering the mirror dropped, exposing the mirror to all the lights. Yui went to inspect the mirror, but she then unconsciously teleported away from the Library. A bit later, Haru, who have a vision of Yui in the Library, went there to look for Yui. After breaking into the Library, the Mirror Spirit tries to lure Haru to the storage room (where the Spirit is) by using a reflective copy of Yui to lead Haru there. Once Haru enters the storage room, the cursed mirror gets rid of the fake Yui and started creating copies of Haru to kill the original Haru. While escaping from the fakes, Haru realizes that the mirror cannot reflect her (in order to create copies of her) if there is no light to shine on it (based on a science book she passed by in the Library). So Haru switches off all the lamps, rendering the mirror useless and vulnerable. The girl then placed the cloth back on the mirror, covering it so it cannot reflect anything anymore. As Haru wondered where the real Yui went, the former returns back home. Trivia * The idea of using copies of the victim to kill them may be based after the legend of the doppelganger, in which it is said that if you encounter your doppelganger, the latter will kill the original. Gallery Mirror Spirit 1.jpg|Haru first encountering the Mirror Spirit. Mirror Spirit 2.jpg|Haru countering a copy of herself. Mirror Spirit 3.jpg|Haru being surprised by her copy teleporting behind her. Mirror Spirit 4.jpg|The doppelgangers of Haru trying to kill the real Haru. Mirror Spirit 5.jpg|The Mirror Spirit covered in a cloth. Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Midnight Shadows: Spirits